OC CONTEST (closed)
by hendercrown
Summary: *original characters needed* application/information on the inside. apply ASAP. GOODLUCK. {T for Drinking, Drugs, More}
1. Info Application

**STORY IDEA:**

**The boy's are away for tour, and their girlfriends summer just got started. MTV's producers wants to make a summer TV show called "The Break." Where they bring 7 boys and 7 girls to a one single beach house for about 2 weeks and enjoy their summer. Will the girls follow the rules? or divide the lies?**

* * *

**Here is somethings you need to know:**

-I need 4 MAIN girl characters- Love interest for the boys. The personalities will be at the bottom.

{If youre not chosen, you can be another OC. PM me for more info.}

* * *

**IN ORDER TO BE AN OC:**

**-Need to be 12+ Older**

**-Need to have a FF account**

**-Need to follow/favorite my stories. (+me. this is optional)**

**-LOOK AT unfrienddeleon . tumblr . com (on the side bar will have a drop down menu, and click fanfiction stuff) [BEFORE APPLYING] (TAKE OFF SPACES)**

* * *

*** **THE NAMES WILL BE CHANGED TO YOUR NAME. OR YOUR NAME OF CHOICE. *****

* * *

**"Kaylee"**- Sweet, Calm, & Stylish. (Beth)

Likes- Bows. Clothes.

Dislikes- Drinking. Drugs.

Future: Clothing Designer

**"Cassidy"**- Sassy, Outgoing, & Photogenic.

Likes- Partying. Her Camera. Instagram.

Dislikes- Girls who talk about her behind her back.

Future: Photographer

**"Sage"**- Funny, A little Shy, & Classy.

Likes- Singing. Modeling.

Dislikes- Spiders. Rude People

Future- Singing

**"Janelle"**- Stubborn, Wild, & Party girl.

Likes- Partying. Drinking.

Dislikes- Drama.

Future- Modeling/ Actress

* * *

** PLEASE PLEASE CHECK ****unfrienddeleon . tumblr . com**** [**BEFORE APPLYING.] (on the side bar will have a drop down menu, and click fanfiction stuff) TAKE OFF THE SPACES.

* * *

**Application: [For the 4 Main OC's]**

* * *

Real Name:

Name you want your character:

Nicknames:

Actual Age (fake age will be made up):

How many hours a day you are on FanFic:

Girl you are applying for:

BTR boy:

* * *

Goodluck! **[NEXT CHAPTER IS AN EXAMPLE OF AN OC APPLICATION]**

**deadline: july 8, 2013.**


	2. Application Example

EXAMPLE APPLICATION:

* * *

REAL Name: Josephine

Name (you want to be): Jenna **(IT COULD BE YOUR NAME)**

Nicknames: Jen, Jenny, Jay, "jack"

Actual Age: 15

How many hours a day you're on FanFic: 30 minutes or more.

Girl you are trying out for: Janelle

BTR Boy: Logan

* * *

CHECK THIS BEFORE APPLYING- **unfrienddeleon . tumblr . com **before applying. (on the side bar will have a drop down menu, and click fanfiction stuff) **TAKEOFFSPACES**

**deadline-july 8th, 2013**

**GOODLUCK.**


	3. UPDATE: June30

**To find the link**

**go to unfrienddeleon . tumblr . com**

**go under my picture where it says, "navigation"**

**click on "fanfiction stuff"**

**take a look at what i picture the characters to look like.**

****[please look before applying]

* * *

People Applied:

James: 1

Carlos: 2

Logan: 0

Kendall: 1

* * *

Applied for:

Sage: 2

Janelle: 0

Kaylee: 1

Cassidy: 0

Doesn't Matter/Unsure: 1 (that is totally fine) :]

* * *

DEADLINE JULY 8TH. APPLY ASAP. GOODLUCK :]


	4. UPDATE:July2

Kendall- 2

James- 1

Logan- 3

Carlos-2

* * *

Sage- 4

Janelle-1

Cassidy-2

Kaylee-1

* * *

I ENCOURAGE YOU GUYS TO APPLY FOR THE LEAST AMOUNT OF APPS.

BUT STILL GO FOR WHAT YOU WANT. IF THAT MAKES SENSE.

* * *

good luck. deadline: july 8th.

and apply apply apply.


	5. Extra

APPLY APPLY APPLY.

couple more days left!

make sure to check unfrienddeleon . tumblr . com

click the "navigation"

go to Fanfiction Stuff!

thanks guys. good luck xx


	6. WINNERS

Winners annouced.

I am so so so sorry if you dont get chosen. I loved each and every application. I want to thank you for applying!

* * *

WINNERS:

KENDALL- Schmidten111 with LIZZIE/RAE (CASSIDY)

JAMES- misslittlemaslow21 with RIA (KAYLEE)

CARLOS- telnokshock with with MIRANDA (SAGE)

LOGAN- notsosweetandinnocentanymore with KATHERINE/KAT (JANELLE)

* * *

IF YOU DO NOT GET CHOSEN YOU CAN ALSO BE IN THE STORY JUST PM ME /HENDERCROWN AND GIVE ME A NAME. I HAVE ROOM FOR ABOUT 3 OR MORE OCS!

YAY. OKAY.

* * *

**WINNERS OVER HERE**

**I WILL PM YOU ASAP. PLEASE LOOK AT IT ANSWER THE QUESTIONS AND YOURE OFFICIALLY IN THE STORY. IF YOU DONT RESPOND WITHIN 48 HOURS I WILL TAKE YOUR SPOT AWAY AND GIVE IT TO SOMEONE ELSE THAT APPLIED. PLEASE, REPLY ASAP. THANK YOU & CONGRATS.**

* * *

**Another big thanks to those who applied!**

CScotterson

garyjalon

consultingcriminalsin221B

LivingTheLifeBigTime

RedBlueberry

MackenzieBTRFan1

HicHaddockBTR

Kelsea44

ShyRusher

AlyssaHill or Lyssa

* * *

DONT FORGET TO OM ME IN YOU WANT TO BE IN MY STORY. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. STORY WILL BE UP IN ABOUT DAYS!


End file.
